


Социальные сети

by Lensky_26



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lensky_26/pseuds/Lensky_26
Summary: Что было бы, если Мстители пользовались социальными сетями?
Kudos: 5





	Социальные сети

Нервно листая галерею и зло шипя: — Нет, нет, это просто ужасно! — Локи стоял на высотке Нью-Йорка. 

— У тебя откуда руки растут!? — Лафейсон угрожающе стал приближаться к нервно смеющемуся Клинту. — Я для тебя просто шутка!? 

— Ты, блять, понимаешь, что мы не сходим с одного места уже два гребанных часа. ДВА ЧАСА, мать твою!

— Ты мою мать не трогай! — Бартон закатил глаза. — Фоткай снова.

— Ты заебал меня. Уж лучше бы Нью-Йорк покорял…

— А я и покоряю, — Перебил Локи стрелка, поправляя свои волосы. — Фоткай снизу, так будет лучше освещение.

Клинт, чей глаз нервно дергался, сел на одно колено, пытаясь успокоить злость внутри себя.

— Делай больше фоток за раз, — Меняя позы, говорил Локи. - И вообще, я не могу оставить своих подписчиков без мега крутых фоток меня. 

С силой сжав зубы, чтобы не материться, Клинт начал тыкать в телефон интенсивнее.

Самая пафосная чика инстаграма  
***

— Да знаешь что я тебе сделаю! ДА ЗНАЕШЬ КТО Я! — Раздалось на весь штаб Мстителей. 

— Златовласка, завались или убавь громкость, мешаешь. — Прозвучало из соседней комнаты.

— Да он мне, да я ему! 

— Никому не интересно, как ты запугиваешь маленьких детишек. — С планшетом в руках, в очках и с кофе вышел Тони.

Обиженно отвернувшись от Старка, Тор стал зловещим шёпотом записывать голосовую для быдло подростка в ВК.

— Ну что, как там твоя статья? — Спросил Брюс, выходя из лаборатории.

— Пока что...никак, — Нахмурившись сказал Старк — на моём гениальном посте в тамблере набралось всего 7 лайков.

— Сколько минут назад ты его выложил?

— 37... — Поморщился Тони.

Брюс был удивлен, ведь научные статьи Старка набирали по несколько тысяч лайков.

— Секунд. — Добавил Железный человек.

— Не всё и сразу. — Ободряюще похлопав по плечу, Халк пошёл обратно работать над экспериментом, который ведётся по статье Тони.

Королева драмы, пишущая научные статьи в тамблере.  
Тролль всея ВК.

***

В комнату зашёл Кэп, в хорошем настроении. Но как только оценил обстановку, то сразу закатил глаза и сел на свободное кресло, насупившись. 

Просидев минут 5 в молчании, он не выдержал: — Есть какое-нибудь задание? 

— Нет. — Не отрываясь от экрана, ответил Старк.

Снова тишина.

— Вам не надоело сидеть в этих гаджетах. Вы даже не общаетесь! — Начал возмущаться Стив.

— А тебе не надоело читать нам лекции об этом каждый раз? — Всё ещё не отрываясь, спросил Тони.

— Во-первых!

— Вредно для глаз и бла-бла. Мы знаем, не стоит нам говорить в тысячный раз. 

— Кэп, а какой у тебя номер телефона? — Поинтересовалась Наташа, которая лежала на диване, головой вниз, листая ленту Инстаграма.

— Зачем тебе? — Напрягся Роджерс.

— Ну как зачем? — Перевернувшись и посмотрев на Стива, Нат ответила. — В одноклассниках регистрировать будем.

Тони попытался сдержать смешок, но у него не вышло.

— У меня там бабушка сидит, может быть подружитесь. — Продолжила Наташа.

— Не смешно.

— А я и не смеюсь! — Чёрная вдова попыталась сделать серьёзное лицо. — Бери пример с Баки, он в Тиндере сидит.

Резко встав, он направился из комнаты, бросив на последок: — Интернет для дэбилов!

Послышался дружный смех.

***

Пальцы стучали по клавиатуре. Взгляд Питера был сосредоточен на мониторе. Прикусив губу и чуть поддавшись вперёд, Паркер нечаянно уронил кружку. 

На звук сразу прибежала Мэй.

— Питер, всё в порядке? 

Человек-паук сразу прикрыл крышку ноутбуку, пытаясь спрятать улыбку, поднял стакан.

— Да, всё в порядке, не беспокойся.

— Что за хлам из кружек! Ну-ка быстро отнеси всё на кухню! — Уперев руки в боки, произнесла Мэй.

— Я обещаю, что всё сделаю, но позже.

— Сейчас же! — Чуть повысила голос Тётя Питера.

— Ладно. — Недовольный Паркер взял несколько кружек за раз и обошёл свою тётю. 

— И вымой их! — Ухмыльнулась Мэй, подходя к ноутбуку.

Через некоторое время.

— ТЁТЯ! Что ты делаешь!?

Мисс Паркер сидела на стуле и читала то, что написал Питер.

— Клинт и Локи? Стив и Баки? Ты и Старк? — Сдерживая смех, смотря прямо в глаза, говорила Мэй.

Залившись румянцем, Человек-паук стал прогонять женщину из комнаты, она лишь ехидно смеялась. — Ну и фантазия у ребёнка. Как там твой ник?

— Никак! — Захлопнув дверь и прислонившись к ней, Паркер достал телефон. — Нэд?

— Да, что случилось? В городе нет ничего преступного, Человек-паук пока что не нужен.

— Я по другому.

— Слушаю.

— Забань Мэй на фикбуке. 

На том конце послышался хохот: — Тётя Мэй узнала твой ник?

— Угу, ещё и прочитала парочку моих фанфиков. — Простонал Питер, кладя голову на стол.

— Сочувствую. — Всё ещё смеялся Лидс. — С кем не бывает!

— Действительно.


End file.
